


French Boy and British Girl

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Category: IS: Infinite Stratos
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Butt, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, femboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: Charlotte Dunois is actually Charles Dunois. But he's so cute that Ichika still wants to go all the way with his new roommate. When they do it outside, Cecilia catches them in the act - and she wants to join in. Commission.
Relationships: Orimura Ichika/Charlotte Dunois/Cecilia Alcott
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	French Boy and British Girl

Ichika wondered about the new girl at the school, Charlotte, who had been assigned to be his roommate. She was rather flat-chested, especially compared to Houki and Cecilia. While Char could pilot an IS unit with great skill, Ichika got the feeling she was hiding something from him. He found out when he walked into their shared bedroom one evening, and saw Charlotte topless, with a noticeable bulge in her panties. Charlotte was actually Charles Dunois, a rare boy like him who could pilot an IS. He thought that disguising himself as a girl would allow him to be accepted by the school easier.

Yet, Charles had a cute face that Ichika had already fallen for. Knowing that he was packing a bulge in his pants did nothing to make Ichika want to rescind the offer that Charles had made to have him as roommate. Though Charles was blushing, trying to cover up his nipples, he stopped when he noticed that Ichika was erect. Walking in on his roommate nearly naked had given him a boner, and it was Charles’ fault for making him that way. He wasn’t sure how to respond.

“Ichika...” said Charles. “You know I’m a boy, and you got... hard?”

“Well, yeah. You’re cute,” said Ichika. “Mind if I help you out with that hard-on?”

“We’re just roommates, you don’t need to go that far...” said Charles.

Ichika grabbed onto Charles’ panties and pulled them down, exposing his French cock, adorned with blonde pubes. His dick was shorter than Ichika’s, but a little chubbier. Ichika noticed that Charles’ balls dropped lower than his own, and were densely packed with semen, waiting to be released. Charles had held it all this time. It was the least Ichika could do to help him finally release himself from all the sexual tension he’d clearly been holding back.

Ichika’s mouth wrapped around Charles’ dick, sucking at his hard cock. The texture and taste were unusual for Ichika. He had never done this before, but he found a rhythm to it, rolling his tongue around Charles’ glans and licking at his balls. His cock grew bigger, throbbing inside Ichika’s mouth as he felt its warmth pressing against the inside of his cheek. Charles’ cute moans made him want to press on.

“You don’t need to suck me off,” said Charles.

“We can’t let you go out with a stiffy,” said Ichika.

Ichika sucked Charles carefully, making sure his tongue worked its way around the cockhead. He could feel Charles’ balls eagerly preparing to release their cum, excited at the prospect of going this far with his roommate. Charles arched back against the bed, pushing his dick a little further into Ichika’s mouth. He was already on edge when Ichika walked in, and now that his dick was wrapped in Ichika’s mouth, he couldn’t hold back. Charles’ balls tensed up, and he came hard, spraying a hot load into the back of Ichika’s throat. Without hesitation, Ichika swallowed it.

“Your cute dick sure can cum a lot,” said Ichika. “That was more than I expected.”

“I have to return the favor,” said Charles. “As part of my training, I practiced sexual things. I know how to give a good blowjob.”

Ichika sat on the bed and unzipped his pants, lowering them to reveal his dick. It was already hard and throbbing, and girthier than Charles had thought from seeing the outline in his pants. Charles stripped down until he was completely naked, revealing his flat chest and hard, cum-dripping cock. He got to his knees, taking a closer look at the size and thickness of his roommate’s dick. The smell coming off was enough to get his own dick back to being hard.

“Such a manly penis,” said Charles. “I’ll service it to the best of my abilities.”

“You don’t have to go all out, as long as I can...” said Ichika. He was taken by surprise. Rather than start with the shaft, Charles had begun by sucking his balls. He took one of his testicles into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue, before sucking in the other one and stuffing his cheeks with both of Ichika’s balls. The warmth of Charles’ mouth closed around his dick, exciting his sperm packed inside.

Charles looked up at Ichika with a cute expression, eagerly playing with his sack before moving up his shaft, licking along the length until he reached the head, already dripping with precum. Charles began sucking Ichika’s dick, with more gentle and careful licks than Ichika’s unfocused blowjob. From this angle, Charles looked cute when he was playing with Ichika’s cock. The sounds of his slurping and moaning was driving Ichika’s cock mad.

“You can cum anytime you want,” said Charles.

While he sucked on Ichika’s cock, Charles rubbed his own dick, getting it hard again. He moved his hands beyond his taint, teasing his asshole to open it up wide for Ichika. Charles was already planning to go much further than Ichika anticipated. Ever since moving in, Charles had developed something of a crush on Ichika, and wanted to consummate those feelings right here. His asshole was crying out to experience the same joy he had in his mouth at this very moment.

“Charles, your sucking is so good, I’m going to...” Ichika said.

Charles took Ichika’s dick all the way into his mouth until it was nearly at his throat. Ichika’s balls splurted into Charles’ mouth, covering his tongue in hot cum. Charles swirled it around in his mouth, savoring the taste before swallowing it. As the hot cum traveled into his stomach, Charles lay down on the bed, raising his legs up and spreading apart his asshole, showing Ichika his twitching pink hole. It looked quite attractive to Ichika, already horny from having his roommate suck him off.

“Show me you love me. Put your thick cock into my butt,” said Charles. “Let’s make love, Ichika!”

“Charles...” Ichika said. “Sure.”

Rock-hard from the sight of Charles presenting his cute, springy butt, Ichika rubbed his cum-soaked tip against Charles’ bottom. With a slight push, the head disappeared into Charles’ rectum, with the rest of it going inside, sliding right past his prostate. Charles let out a cute, girlish moan as Ichika’s entire length went into his ass, making him sweat and blush bright red with excitement. He was one with Ichika now, linked by his ass. This was what he’d been waiting for.

“Does it hurt?” asked Ichika.

“It’s a little weird, but I got used to it quickly,” said Charles. “Start moving.”

Ichika thrust in and out of Charles’ ass. Their bodies made a sloppy sound where they connected, growing louder with each successive thrust. The sight of Charles, his hard nipples glistening under the fluorescent lights, his face twisted into a pleasurable expression, only made Ichika harder. He grabbed onto Charles’ hands, holding him tight as Ichika moved his dick in and out, plunging as deep as he could into Charles’ ass before pulling back out.

“You’re hitting my prostate,” said Charles. “My ass feels so good!”

“You’re tighter than I thought,” said Ichika. “What’s with this ass?”

“I trained it for you,” said Charles. “You can use it as long as you want, until you cum inside me!”

“That might not be much longer...” said Ichika.

Watching his dick move inside Charles’ butt was quite the sight, but his eyes were drawn more towards Charles’ cock. With Ichika pushing inside him, Charles’ dick, while not particularly large, looked cute as it bounced back and forth on his hips, swinging like a pendulum with every thrust from Ichika. When Ichika came inside Charles, he wanted to see that dick spout off its cum, watching Charles cover his own chest in semen. He wanted to make his roommate stained with cum from the inside and out, to truly confirm their relationship was at the next level.

“Charl, I’m going to cum!” said Ichika.

“Me... too...” said Charles, panting. “I love how thick your dick feels inside me!”

“Charles!” “ichika!”

Ichika’s dick went all the way into Charles’ ass, until Ichika’s balls were slapping against Charles’ thighs. Ichika came hard, spraying a hot load of cum that Charles felt bubbling all the way up inside his stomach, just behind his belly button. As Ichika came, Charles’ own dick squirted its second load, white cum dripping down the shaft and onto his balls. The two of them remained in that position until Ichika went soft. On the day he found out his roommate was a boy, he had cum inside his ass. It was a strange feeling, but one he was all too eager to continue.

Every morning when Ichika woke up, Charles was sucking his dick. Every night before they went to bed, Ichika sucked Charles off and helped him squeeze out all the pent-up semen from keeping his identity a secret. After one particularly sweaty IS practice session, Ichika and Charles, the only boys in the school, were by their lonesome outside the locker room, up against one of the glass windows looking into an empty classroom. The two of them smelled of sweat, and the IS pilot outfits didn’t hide much.

“Charles, I can see your bulge,” said Ichika. “Anyone would know you’re a guy.”

“The same to you,” said Charles. “Chifuyu wouldn’t be happy if you came back to class with such a hard, throbbing erection. She might wonder what we’ve been doing. Do you want to help relieve it?”

Charles and Ichika found a bench not far from the library window. They pulled down their pilot suit shorts, exposing their cocks to the open air. There were no girls around, or so they thought, and the taboo thrill of pulling out their dicks in public made both of them harder than ever.

Ichika reached across to Charles, placing his hand on the French boy’s dick. It was warm and hard, pulsing between his fingers. Charles returned the favor, gripping onto Ichika’s dick by the shaft. Without saying a word, they began jerking each other off, watching as their balls shook and their dicks began to drip with precum, their arousal reaching new heights. They could easily blow their loads before they headed back to class at this rate. As they kept stroking, they were unaware that someone was watching them from a distance.

Cecilia Alcott had been looking for Ichika. She wanted him to spend some time with her, but wasn’t sure where he was. She saw Ichika and Charles rubbing each others’ dicks, and was overwhelmed. Not only was Charlotte actually a boy, she was in that sort of relationship with Ichika? Cecilia began fondling her breast, making her nipples stiff underneath her clothes. This was too hot for her to ignore. Two boys playing with each others’ dicks, and one of them might have been cuter than her.

Charles was panting heavily, sweat rolling down his brow as Ichika tugged at his dick. Drops of precum began to roll down the shaft, his balls throbbing with excitement. The two of them were already sweaty from practice, and Charles could barely contain his libido for any longer. He held onto Ichika’s dick and led him over to the window, dropping his pants just enough to expose his cute, round ass. Charles pulled apart his cheeks, showing Ichika his puckering anus.

“Let’s do it out here,” said Charles. “Keep stroking me.”

Ichika, his cock fully erect, rubbed it against Charles’ sweaty asshole before sliding it in with one push, his dick vanishing into the depths of Dunois’ butt. Charles tried to hold in his moans, but the feel of Ichika’s dick inside his ass was just too good. Ichika held onto Charles’ butt with one hand, and his cock with the other, and started humping him near the window. Charles was so close the tip of his glans was pressing against the glass, smearing it with his precum.

“Doing it outside feels so naughty,” said Charles. “I love it.”

“It helps let off some steam,” said Ichika, his mind captivated by the tightness of Charles’ butt. “Your ass is so tight.”

“I loosened it up just enough for you,” said Charles.

While his cock went in and out of Charles’ ass, Ichika’s hand stroked the French boy’s dick with gentle motions. He occasionally reached down, playing with Charles’ squishy balls to get a feel for how much he had been packing in there. They knew they only had so much time before classes resumed, and needed to finish this up quickly. Ichika sped up the pace, moving faster inside the tight butt.

Charles’ moans grew louder, able to be heard by Cecilia in the distance. She crept closer, looking in awe at the sight of Ichika, his dick buried deep in Charles’ ass, stroking his dick. Why was Ichika pleasuring himself with this young boy when she had a body that could woo any man? She didn’t know the answer, but found it quite hot. As Ichika, his glans rubbing against Charles’ prostate, went faster, he felt Charles’ anus clench around him, and finally blew his load inside Charles’ ass. His hand gripped the boy’s dick, and Charles splattered his semen against the windows.

The two of them tucked their dicks inside their pilot suits, preparing to go back into the locker rooms. When they left, Cecilia approached the wall. The manly smell of Charles’ cum filled her nose, making her even more turned on. She stuck her hand down her panties, licking the cum and enjoying its freshly squeezed, salty flavor. She wanted more of this. She licked the wall, her saliva mixing with his cum, her hand down her wet panties. The sound of her masturbation was growing louder, rising over the quiet of the school grounds.

Her eyes were nearly rolling back in her head from how aroused the cum had made her. Her pussy was throbbing, love juices rolling down the inside of her tights. She teased her clitoris, and lightly came. It wasn’t as hard as she was hoping for, but she wanted more of this. From how plump Charles’ balls were, he had to be packing more in there. She was curious about Ichika’s package, too. When the two of them emerged from the locker rooms, they saw Cecilia, her panties wet, approach them. She fell to her knees, her cleavage visible, and pleaded.

“Charles... I know who you really are. I won’t tell anybody... if you let me have more of your cum! I tried some of what was on that wall, and it was delicious! I simply must have more! I’ll do anything!” said Cecilia. “You love anal, don’t you, Ichika?” Cecilia turned around and dropped her panties, presenting her plump ass in Ichika’s direction. “Then plow my anus as much as you like!”

“Cecilia, if you want more cum, you’ll have to suck it out of my dick directly,” said Charles.

“You’ll let me do that?” asked Cecilia. “Thank you!”

In the shade of a tree on the school grounds, Cecilia opened her top, exposing her rather large breasts. They dangled downwards, swinging in the breeze. Her tights and underwear had been lowered, leaving her body fully exposed. Ichika and Charles took their dicks out of their uniforms, both of them already half-erect. Cecilia latched onto Charles’ cock immediately, sucking and slurping away at the girlish young boy’s dick much harder than Ichika had.

While she sucked, Charles reached down and groped Cecilia’s breasts, pinching her hard, pink nipples between his fingers. Cecilia’s breasts had some volume to them, a real heft that made them fun to knead while she kept sucking on his dick. From behind, Ichika could see that she had a sizable butt, too. Ichika spread apart her cheeks, exposing her pink asshole. His dick already primed from going inside Charles, Ichika slid his cock inside Cecilia’s ass with ease.

“She’s even tighter than you,” said Ichika. “You’ve got a great butt, Cecilia.”

“Use it however you like!” said Cecilia.

Cecilia was already dripping wet. With a hard cock in her mouth, and a harder one in her butt, she felt her pussy juice begin to roll down her legs, the breeze outside blowing past her hard clit. She had been presenting the image of a refined English lady, but when she saw Ichika’s cock, her inner lust overwhelmed her. Though her mouth was stuffed with dick, she was overjoyed. Then she felt their dicks begin to move.

Charles thrust his cock into Cecilia’s mouth, going towards the back of her throat. She could taste the dried cum from when he had last ejaculated, the lightly salty flavor brushing against her tongue. Charles’ balls slapped against her chin, squishing into her face and letting her know just how packed full of semen they were. On the other side, Ichika’s dick was sliding in and out of her ass. The feeling was unfamiliar, but she was growing to love it.

Cecilia had been masturbating with her ass lately. She wanted to maintain her purity in her image, but when she saw Ichika plowing Charles in the butt, she knew it was the right decision. Ichika’s thick cock filled her ass, pulling all the way out up to the glans before slamming back in with a powerful thrust, making the fat in her thick butt jiggle, her cheeks shaking in Ichika’s palm.

Cecilia’s moans were growing louder. From her mouth to her ass, she could think of nothing but cock. With the thrusting of their dicks, her heavy breasts swung back and forth. Beads of sweat dripped from her cleavage, falling off her nipples and becoming dew on the grass. All she could see was Charles’ cock, going in and out of her from the skirt he was wearing as his disguise. The two boys were grunting and groaning, the wetness of her mouth and the tightness of her hot ass wrapping around their dicks.

“Having a threesome... is awesome!” said Charles. “It feels good to be the one giving it. Cecilia, next time we do this, I want to be the one to anally penetrate you.”

Cecilia nodded. She was loving sucking on Charles’ dick, and would gladly accept it into her ass. Ichika began moving harder. He was already sensitive from cumming in Charles, and the idea of getting to do a girl’s ass was making his hidden libido go wild. Knowing he’d be filling Cecilia’s naughty rectum with his cum got him harder, the girth of his dick spreading open her asshole even more.

“Cecilia! I’m gonna cum!” said Ichika.

“Me too...” said Charles.

She kept getting thrust back and forth between their cocks, her throat and her butt surrendering to their thickness. Cecilia blushed bright red, and moaned in pleasure. Her pussy had been feeling Ichika’s cock rubbing it from the other side, and the taste of Charles’ cum was making her wet. She wouldn’t be able to stop herself from squirting. With a few more thrusts, the boys pushed in at the same time, going as deep as they could into her holes.

Cecilia’s throat was pumped full of cum. She swallowed it as quickly as she could, filling her belly with warm jizz. A second, just as thick, load shot into her ass, filling up her bowels. Her stomach was warm, bubbling with cum coming in from both directions. Overwhelmed with pleasure, her pussy tightened up and squirted onto the grass, spraying a hot, sticky burst of juices that rolled down her legs, some of it splashing onto Charles’ legs.

She fell to the grass, sweaty and panting. Her body was buzzing with happiness, the last few drops of cum falling from her lips and butthole. Cecilia went to the girls’ locker room to clean up, giving Ichika and Charles a look that said she wanted to do this again.

True to her word, Cecilia came to Ichika’s bedroom later that night. She removed her uniform, revealing a set of skimpy blue lingerie she had put on underneath her clothes. Ichika and Charles got hard when they saw her nipples underneath the fabric, her blonde pubic hair inviting them to do her once again. The two boys pulled out their cocks, and beckoned Cecilia in. The sounds of their lovemaking could be heard all night.


End file.
